blackthornacademyfandomcom-20200213-history
Headmistress Lillith Knightley
Lillith Joan Hale is part of the BTA Staff. She is the first Headmistress of Black Thorn Academy and it's creator. Her ability is mentally based. She is able to absorb someone's ability and life force, if she so chooses. She rarely uses this ability unless she is in dire trouble. As a result of this ability, she has also gained the ability to sense other metas and what their ability is, thus helping her find students for the school. But what only a few people know is the she has a very dark secret: her split personality, Joanna. Biography Early Life There is not much known about Lillith’s childhood. Her parents died when she was about sixteen, but even before that she knew virtually nothing about them. What she did know was that they were very poor and living on the street. This was how she ended up with The Count. Teenage Years/The Count The Count was a very wealthy, royal man who agreed to give Mr. and Mrs. Hale all the gold they wanted in return for their daughter. Lillith was about nine years old at the time, but even then she caught the attention of people with her classic beauty. While The Count promised to give her an education and treat her as his own, his real intention was the raise the “perfect” wife. He took Lillith to his home and true to his word, gave her an education. However, he never treated her as if she were his daughter. He ignored her until her fifteenth birthday. Then, he began showering her with lavish jewels and gifts, making his intentions well known. Lillith began to dread her eighteenth birthday. It was the day The Count had set aside for their wedding date. Lillith made many attempts to flee, but she couldn’t. The day of her eighteenth birthday Lillith couldn’t bear to marry The Count. She tried to make a final run, but he caught her. He grabbed her wrists roughly yelling at her. Suddenly, something just snapped within Lillith. She grabbed The Count’s wrists instead and began to shake slightly. The color was the first thing to drain from The Count’s face. The veins on his body began to bulge and Lillith watched in horror as the life drained from The Count, until he lay dead on the floor. Joanna Filled with fear and guilt, Lillith gathered her lavish jewels and gifts and took off into the night. She used The Count’s gifts for food and shelter as she traveled around Europe, trying to find a way to control her power. However, the pain and guilt of killing The Count was too much and she developed a split personality named Joanna. In many ways Joanna is stronger than Lillith. she was a way for the young woman to deal with her anger and guilt subconsciously rather than naturally. She can do and say things that Lillith wouldn't dream of doing. It took a long time for Lillith to be able to gain control of her body once more, and when she did she vowed she would find a way to rid herself of Joanna. However, in case Joanna ever gained control again, Lillith locked away the key to her power deep in her subconcious. What most people don't know it, she can't use it that often. She is able to store the information in a place inside herself where Joanna can’t find it and access it, so not using it that often keeps in hidden better. However, since BTA started, Joanna has emerged. The first time it was several months after the school opened. She felt that Lillith was happy, but she also felt the anxiety and stress Lillith was dealing with in regards to the new school. She fed on that stress and anxiety until she gained enough power to surpress Lillith, and bring herself to the surface. It took several days for someone to notice that the headmistress was not acting in her usual way, despite Joanna's attempts to behave just like her creator. This person was Jonas Corbin, a romantic interest of Lillith. He was able to see through Joanna's ruse and he fought to bring Lillith back. While his attempt worked, it would only be for a short time. After the Yule Ball incident, Lillith broke down, giving Joanna power once again. She is now the one in control. Category:Jonas Corbin Category:Yule Ball Black Thorn Academy is Born As she traveled the world, Lillith was stunned to find that there were other people who had special abilities as well. Many of them struggled with their abilities like she did, and Lillith found herself wondering why there was no one around to teach them. She didn't feel like they were the first to have these abilities, and she didn't like the idea of future generations have the same trouble they were having. Thus Black Thorn Academy was born. Several of these people she met on her travels helped her build the school and became the first of the BTA Staff. Category:BTA Staff